The present invention relates to a display board in the form of a frame and holder for a sheet document such as a bulletin, chart, graph, photograph or any material that can be placed on a sheet of paper, and which relies on attraction caused by static electricity to hold the sheet document appropriately framed.
Frames are known which are provided with a removable back and a transparent window such that a picture, chart, diploma, etc. may be held in the frame behind the window and removed when desired. Other frames are known in which the material being displayed is permanently attached in the frame.
It is also known that when a dielectric material is rubbed, preferably with another dielectric material, it becomes electrically charged positively or negatively and attracts neutral or oppositely charged material by electrostatic force.